The Manc Lion tamed : Or is he?
by Amy Suzi G
Summary: Set after S1 E6. Alex finds out who is really under the red duvet, but will she do anything about it? Spoilers for episodes 1 - 6.
1. Realisation and action

As she turned away from Gene she froze, the dream suddenly flew through her mind, except this time she saw all of it. The man in bed with her, it wasn't Evan, it was….Gene. How could it be him, they spent half their time fighting and arguing, how could she dream about someone who had such a low appreciation for women. He was obnoxious, boorish, sexist, had such a superiority complex. But he was also caring, gentle, and sensitive, it just took a bit of effort to get that side out of him. But whenever he was in CID he would never let his guard down, he always had to he the gruff Manc Lion.

She turned round hoping and praying that he would still be stood there, but if he was what would she say, 'oh by the way Gene I have been having a recouring dream about you waking up in my bed' how bad would that sound. Perhaps it was for the best that he wasn't there when she turned round, it would give her time to think all this through, did she want to do something about this? Or did she just want to brush it under the rug and forget about it?

She made her way outside made up an excused to Evan and Donny saying she had a lot of work she had to do so couldn't go to the hospital with them. After waving them off she made her way to her apartment, she had a lot of thinking to do.

A few hours and a lot of used brain cells later she made her way down to Luiggi's. After walking through the door her eyed immediately went to the corner her and Gene normally sat at. It was empty. Where was he? He always came her after work, they all did, it was there salvation from the outside world. He must still be at CID probably in his office drinking himself into a stupor. She should probably go and check he is still in the land of the living, he didn't seem all that with it when she left earlier and she had to confront him about this dream, it was driving her insane. If she wasn't insane already.

As she walked through the station it was like a ghost town, there were a few uniformed offiecers wandering around here and there but apart from that I was deathly quiet. Making her way up to CID she eventually found herself standing outside the Manc Lions lair. She could understand why people called him the Manc Lion, but she though Caroline price was right when she said he was nothing but a pussycat, if you got him in the right mood. And that was the mood she was hoping to catch him in now.

Peering through the blinds she can see him sat back in his chair, feet up on the desk fast asleep. She should really go, it isn't fair to stay when he thinks he is all alone. But maybe that was the problem 'he was lonely.' Did the Gene Genie get lonely? Surely he must do from time to time.

As quite as she could manage she walked into his office and closed the door behind her. Walking round to his side of the desk her eyes run appraisingly over his figure. Ok he was no athlete but he was still strong and it felt safe being in his embrace. She can remember when they were stuck in the vault at Edgehampton and she had curled up to him when she thought they were going to die. She had never felt so safe and secure in his strong embrace.

Her eyes started there journey at his feet, those awfully boots, she couldn't stand them, but when you took it as a whole they seemed to suit him perfectly. Those long muscular legs, ok so he had a bit of a beer belly but it wasn't as bad as she thought it might be , considering the amount of alcohol he drank and the amount of cigarettes he smoked. His broad chest encasing a heart that she thought was capable of so much emotion, but it was always kept bottles up, perhaps he just needed someone who wasn't afraid to get close enough to uncover those emotions. Finally leading to his ruggedly handsome face, a slight bit of stubble starting to show, but that just made him all the more appealing. Upon the battle scared face sat a thick golden main, so similar to a male alpha lions main.

She could really have some fun with this, Gene being completely unaware of her actions. Her mind was running wild with ideas, she had to rein it in before she got to carried away and lost her chance. But if they were never going to say anything serious about the obvious attraction between them, then she would just have to let her action do the talking. Wouldn't she.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. He second will hopefully be following shortly. Please R & R, I would love to hear any comments good or bad ^_^


	2. One way to wake a sleeping lion

A/N : Thanks for all your reviews I was glad to see it went down so well, keep them coming. I hope you like this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. I bring you:-

Chapter Two : One way to wake a sleeping lion

Stepping even closer she could feel the heat radiating off his body, why was he always so warm and comforting. She noticed that when he carried her into the station on her first day. Leaning against his chest she felt safe, secure……at home. Which was a disturbing thing to say in this strange world.

As gently as she could manage she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. He looked so young asleep, all his stress lines gone from his handsome face. Unfortunately it was all part of the job, being a copper.

His skin felt surprisingly soft under her fingertips as they grazed his forehead. Who knew such a tough, brutish man could have such soft skin. Her mind started to fantasise about how soft the rest of his skin would be. His broad sturdy chest, his slight beer belly that didn't look that bad on closer inspection. She managed to pull her mind back to the here and now before it got too carried away. As her mind had been wandering so had her hand, it now rested on his cheek. She could feel the rough stubble that had appeared during the day, but also the soft skin of his cheek.

She felt the lion stir under her finger tips. 'Please don't let him wake up' she silently begged to whatever god might be listening. She knew she should draw her fingers back and leave the room, but her hand was not listening to her brain.

He shifted slightly in his chair before settling back down again. She heard a fainted sound escaping his lips and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Bolly." He was thinking about her? Why would be saying her name in his sleep? Surely he wasn't dreaming about them arguing. But his voice wasn't annoyed, it sounded……dare she say it. Happy, enjoyable.

As he had settled down and obviously wasn't going to wake up she decided to push it a little further. Gently leaning forward until her lips were mere millimetres away from his she paused, did she really want to do this? There would be no going back. Taking a final steadying breath she closed the distance until her lips brushed against his. She could smell the whisky and cigarettes he had obviously drank and smoked before he fell asleep. Back in her old life that smell would have repulsed her, but here, with gene it seemed right, it fit him somehow.

Just as she was getting used to the feel of his lips, the texture, the slight taste of whisky lingering on them a hand grabbed the wrist of the hand on his cheek in a vice like grip. She shot back as far as the grip would allow, which wasn't far. Gene's eyes were still closed. When he spoke his voice was husky with sleep and lower than his normal voice and it made him sound even more sexy and appealing than normal, if that was possible. "Enjoying yourself Bolls."

"I…I thought you were asleep" She managed to stammer out whilst still pulling slightly in his grip even thought she knew it was futile. His eyes finally opened after what felt like an age and she was staring into eyes that were a lot darker than normal, partially due to the lighting in the room, but also to do with the emotions running across them. He was covering them up to quickly for her to try and distinguish what they were.

"Planning on taking advantage of me were you Bolls."His voice was now his normal steady half growl that was brought on by to much drink and to many cigarettes. Slowly rising out of his chair he released his grip on Alex's arm, but she was too trapped by those eyes to try and move.

"No…I…..I." Her voice was quite and vulnerable, the complete opposite of what she was normally like. What was happening to her tonight, she had been in Hunt's office with him before on her own and she never acted like this. Ok so she had kissed him but that shouldn't make this much difference. Ok so the kiss was amazing and it made her heart beat almost uncontrollably in her chest, but it was still only a kiss.

He took a step towards her and she took one back. The look on his face reminded her of a predator circling it's pray before it pounced on it. So that meant she was the pray and that was not a good place to be when it came to Gene Hunt. "Well Bolls? What were you planning on doing?" He had his trademark smirk in place. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Nothing, N….nothing." God why couldn't she get her voice to sound normal, or even slightly steady, she could even hear the slight tremble in it. But it wasn't there through fear, it was there through lust, passion. God she wanted him so much right now. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

They carried on doing there little dance of him taking a step forward and her taking a step back until she felt her back hit something hard. The wall. She felt a sudden rush of fear. She knew he would never hurt her but he looked so imposing prowling up to her like that.

He stopped so close she could again feel the heat of his body and again she felt a rush of emotion through her body but this time it was something completely different. She could feel her legs turn to jelly and didn't know how much longer she could keep herself upright.

Gene closed the gap between them and she could feel him pressing her against the wall. He lent his head in and spoke, his lips lightly grazing her ear. "I think this is what you wanted to do." His voice was a growl and she felt it reverberate through his chest as it pressed against her breasts. He pulled back far enough to meet her mouth with his own, but this was nothing like the kiss she did when he was supposedly asleep, this was hot, passionate and carnal. This was the kiss of The Manc Lion.

She could feel herself melt into the kiss as her hands found there way to his neck and her finger threaded through his golden mane, pulling slightly to try and bring his mouth closer if that was possible. He obviously agreed with this as he thrust his hips forward to meet hers. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his considerable erection pressing into her hip. He certainly was bigger in every department.


	3. Fierce passion but a gentle touch

A/N : Again a big thanks to all my reviewers, thanks for all the encouragement and I'm glad your all enjoying it.

Chapter Three : Fierce passion but a gentle touch.

They both pulled away from the kiss panting furiously, heir breath mingling together in the small space between them. Alex's legs felt so weak she was sure the only thing holding her up were her arms round Gene's neck and his weight pressing her against the wall. But this also kept reminding her just how aroused he was, which inevitably made her weaker at the knees.

"This is what you were really wanting to do wasn't it Bolly?" Gene growled with a thrust of his hips.

It took all her will power not to crumple in a heap on the floor there and then, or ask him to taker her right here in his office. All she could do was murmur some sort of reply back. She had never felt like this before. Even her ex husband never made her feel this aroused even when they first got together. So what was it about Gene Hunt that was different?

"We need to get out of here NOW" Gene half growled half panted into her ear before grabbing her hand and dragging her out of his office.

"Wh….What....Why?" God she was still stammering, although it didn't surprise her after what had just happened. She was surprised the windows weren't steamed up it had been that hot.

"Well unless you want me to shag you right here in the middle of CID then I suggest we make it pretty sharpish to your flat, don't you?" He half turned to see if she was still with him. He knew she was physically as he was still dragging her out of the squad room, but mentally he wasn't so sure. He hoped her brains were still there 'cos he planned on fucking them out of her later. "Don't you agree?" Her lack of ability to make a full sentence was amusing him, he had his half smile set firmly in place.

"Y….yes, sounds like a good idea," she was pleased that the space was making some of her speech get back on track.

Within the few agonising minutes it took to get over to her flat Gene had grown rather wrestles. As they stood outside the door leading off the street Alex was trying to fish her keys out of her pocket, but it proved rather tricky as Gene's hands were rather off putting. They were everywhere, stroking caressing, giving her a taster of what was to come.

After eventually finding the correct key and unlocking the door they almost fell through the door into the hallway. At this rate they weren't going to make it to her flat. Gene obviously thought the same thing as he grabbed her hand again and pulled her up the stairs to her flat. Once again they had the same problem outside of her flat door, except this time Gene's hands had got a lot bolder, causing hers to treble and struggle to get the key in the door.

"Need a hand?" His lips were so close they grazed her ear as he spoke sending electric sparks down her spine to pool between her legs. God she couldn't wait to get through this door.

After a little help from Gene's hand guiding the key into the lock they got through the door into her flat. After closing the door behind him Gene push Alex flat against it, his body flush with hers. He couldn't wait another minute, he had already waited to long. His mouth descended upon hers and devoured it, tongue thrusting into her mouth and wrestling with hers. Most women he was with gave into him and let him take charge. But not Alex. Not his Alex. She gave as good as she got, tongue just as forceful and possessive as his. This was going to be brilliant, he could tell, he always thought it would be good, but not as good as this.

After breaking apart once again panting, trying to regain there breath, he brought his mouth so close to her ear, his breath whispering past sending more shivers down her spine. "I've wanted this for so long, wanted you for so long. Didn't think it would ever happen." Hearing those words were like bliss to her, to actually hear how much he wanted her. He had always said the trashy flirty comments, but to actually hear him truly admit how much he wants her was fantastic.

"Me too, I guess I have always wanted it, just denied it. But I can't deny it any longer. Take me to bed Gene." She felt so much happier now she had said those words, like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and what comes next was her reward.

In one swift move he had picked her up to cradle her against his chest like he did that first day and carried her though to her bedroom gently placing her on the bed. After all the raw emotion she had been feeling from him since the office had dissipated and all that was left now was the kind, loving, gentle side of Gene Hunt. She was never sure weather he would be a selfish or generous lover, she guessed the former if his working attitude was anything to go by, but it looked like she was wrong.

Everything he did from then on was so gentle, as if she would break if he touched her to hard, as if she was made of crystal. It really was pure bliss. When she spoke her voice was slightly breathless but full of so much emotion. "Make love to me Gene."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Keep the reviews coming, they have been a huge help, its brilliant to know what you all think of it.


	4. Adventures of the weekend

A/N : A huge thanks to all my brilliant reviewers, keep them coming the have been such a huge help :D

Chapter Four : Adventures of the weekend.

As she gradually began to wake up she couldn't remember what had happened last night. She didn't want to fully wake up though, she had never slept as well as she had last night in the whole time she had arrived here. She felt a warm body snuggle up to her back and a strong arm wrap around her body pulling her close to his body. It all came back to her, Gene's office, waking him up. He was so gentle on loving, the exact opposite of what she thought he would be like. After all he was The Gene Genie.

Fully waking up and opening her eyes she took in her surroundings. They were in her room, their clothes strewn all over the floor in the haste to get to each others flesh the previous night. Rolling over in his tight embrace she found the man who had made her so happy, her one constant in this world. Gene Hunt. He was still soundly asleep and lightly snoring, he looked so adorable and so much younger. She counted herself lucky, how many people got to see the fierce Manc Lion this relaxed. These were the times you had to cherish in this strange world.

Looking past Gene she saw the time on her clock, shit, looks like those times were going to have to wait until another day, they were going to be late for work. She laid a gentle kiss on his lips and he mumbled something unintelligible as he started to wake up. His eyes gradually fluttered open revealing striking blue eyes, the eyes that could look into your very soul.

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes," his voice was still husky with the last traces of sleep. This made her blush furiously, she still couldn't believe how sweat he could be. He was only ever like this with her, guess he didn't want the rest of his team especially the lads seeing past his though guy façade to the tender Gene Hunt beneath. She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek, "Your not so bad yourself." Her eyes moved to the clock once again, "shit we really need to get up or we really will be late."

She made to get up but was pulled back down to the bed and found herself pinned down by Gene's body. She still couldn't believe how good this felt and how natural, that was the bit that shocked her the most. He leaned down and took Alex's mouth in a passionate kiss, one that she felt in her very bones. "Gene…….Gene……" She managed to get out in between kisses. Finally being able to push him back even if all she wanted to do was lay in bed all day curled up with him. "We really are going to be late," she darted off the bed before he had a chance to grab her and he was left to watch her walk out of the room butt naked.

She managed to get the quickest shower of her life fearing gene would join her and make them even later for work. Returning to the bedroom only dressed in a towel she found still in bed snoring away, "You lazy bugga." It was then her mischievous streak arose. Quietly walking round to the foot of the bed she grasped the quilt cover and in one fellow swoop pulled it from the bed and the form sleeping under it.

Gene shot up in bed having had his heat source torn away from him. "What the bloody hell you playing at woman, could freeze my balls off out here," she gently sniggered walking over to her wardrobe. "So get dressed then, there are still some shirts in one of the draws."

Despite the odd grope here and there hey still managed to get to work without being to late. As they walked into CID chatting away all eyes turned to them. They could all tell something was wrong, the fact that the Quattro was at the station before the Guv, meaning it was here all night. "What are you Wonks staring at, get back to work!" Gene bellowed seeing all eyes on them. After he was happy he had put the fear of god up them and all eyes were down he threw Alex a quick look along with a wink before making his way to his den. Alex was sure that neither the look nor the wink went unnoticed but no one was speaking up.

After watching Gene walk away Alex made her way to her desk and began the massive task of clearing her desk of paper work, none of them really spent enough time doing paper work, they all left it until the last minute, until they couldn't put it off any longer and she was the same. This was the one part of this job she hated.

CID was quiet all day, they had no calls that uniform couldn't handle, so they had all the day to catch up on paper work, filing and typing up interviews. This in turn made most of CID grumpy, the only ones that seemed to be happy were Chris and Shaz, they obviously had another date tonight, bless them. And Gene and herself, but with the night they had last night it was no wonder they were so happy. But one thought still plagued her, how much longer would she be here, at this point in time she thought she would be stuck here for the rest of her life, but was it so bad? She had her friends unlike in 2008, it was just her and Molly, she was always to busy working to have friends. And now she had Gene. Apart from Molly what more could she want? But she could find no way back to her so she may as well enjoy the time she had here.

As the week drew to a close and the weekend approached all of CID were looking forward to the break and having a chance to relax. Gene had spent every night at Alex's flat, some nights enjoying the physical pleasures, but some nights just enjoying the company and holding each other on the sofa while watching a film. Gene and Alex had arranged to go out for dinner on Saturday night but Gene was keeping it a secret where. It was like a proper date, they each got ready at their respective homes and Gene was going to pick her up at 8 o'clock.

She had allowed herself to buy a new dress, everyone says you should have a little black dress. It fitted her like a second skin clinging to her every curve. The straps sat just off her shoulders showing off the smooth skin of her shoulders and upper chest. Underneath she had her stockings, suspender and a new set of underwear she had splashes out on. She was sure gene would appreciate it. A pair of elegant black shoes encased her feet.

Just as she was putting the finishing touches to her make up there was a soft knock at the door. She could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, why was she feeling like this it was only Gene. Having one last look in the mirror she made her way to the door, looking at him on the other side made her jaw drop to the floor. He was wearing a dark suite, one she has seen him in before, but the black shirt he wore she was sure it was new, she couldn't remember seeing it before. He was still wearing the same crocodile boots and black over coat but no tie which was a nice change, she didn't often see him without one and it also allowed him to have a couple more button open on his shirt revealing a bit of chest. He was pure Gene Hunt.

The restaurant the Quattro pulled up outside was a lot more upper class than she thought he would come to, she knew he would only come here for her, places like this made him uncomfortable. After shown to a table in a secluded corner Gene handed her the wine list, when she looked at him he just shrugged. "Being the posh tart that you are I figured you knew more about wine than me. Now if it was scotch I wouldn't have any problems." Wow was that Gene admitting she knew more about something than he did, blimey hell must have frozen over.

The starter and main went by without and problems, they held good light hearted conversation and if the weren't talking they sat in a companionable silence. After the plates had been cleared away from their main course Gene reached across the table and took Alex's hands in his own and didn't speak until their eyes had met. "I'm sure you know how much I like you Bolly, ever since you waltzed into my life dressed as a prossie I have wanted you." His eyes dropped to their joined hands, "first I just wanted to bed you, but over time it became more than that." He raised his eyes to her again, "I love you Bolly, I have for a long time now, I was just too much of a coward to admit it for fear of being rejected."

He took his hands back and reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small red velvet box. Rising from his seat he walked to her side and lowered himself to one knee. Alex's eyes grew to saucers, surely he wasn't going to ask what she thought he was. "Alex, I know I'm not perfect and I might not always show you how much I love you but I would be lost without you. You are my heart. My soul. My life. Alex, will you marry me?" After saying the final words he opened the box to reveal a delicate ring with a diamond sat neatly in the middle. It wasn't anything huge but she was glad, it looked perfect. Like the moon was shinning just for her.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Upon seeing them Gene began to get very worried, maybe Alex didn't love him? God what a fool he had made of himself. Just as he was about to close the box and put it away thinking he had made the biggest mistake of his life a hand gently rested on his. Raising his eyes to meet her he dared to hope she would say yes. "Of course I will marry you Gene." He never thought he could be this happy, taking the ring out of the box he slipped it onto her finger, "a perfect fit for a perfect lady." He pulled her into a tight embrace and lifted her off the floor and spun her around. Around them they could hear clapping and cheering coming from the other customers. Both of them blushing furiously but smiling like never before they retook their seats.

Linking their hands together again with the addition on an item of jewellery it was Alex to speak up first. "We're going to be ok aren't we?" Their eyes met and with the look Gene was giving her she could never doubt him, "Yeh we are Bolly, I told you were un-bloody-breakable."

**The End….**

…**..or is it????**

Thanks to all my reviewers through out this story you have all be a great help.

If any of you want to know where the story goes let me know and I might be persuaded to write a sequel, not that it would be hard.


End file.
